


Parenting Life

by Meesterholic



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Philinda - Freeform, Philinda as Parents, philindaisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meesterholic/pseuds/Meesterholic
Summary: Phil and Melinda's reactions to Daisy's new boyfriend. (Yes, he is Robbie)





	Parenting Life

“Mel, how about you come to bed too?” Coulson says as he yawns, visibly tired.  
The woman rolls her eyes slightly, raises an eyebrow and arches her lips. “As much as I like the idea,” she says turning to face him, “you know I want to wait for Daisy to be back.”  
“Oh, come on Mel.. You’ve got to learn to trust her.”  
“I do trust her. But that guy? You’ve seen what he can do Phil. He can be dangerous.”  
“As Daisy can be.” Phil says taking Melinda’s hand into his. “Robbie is a good guy, he won’t hurt her.”  
Melinda is facing the floor. “Maybe you’re right, but it is..it is just my instinct, you know? I think a part of me sees her as-”  
“a daughter.” Phil finishes her sentence. “Yeah, I think so too.”  
“I don’t want anything to happen to her, Phil. I couldn’t bear it.”  
“She’s got the most intimidating mother in the whole world, no one will ever even dare to hurt her.” Phil says, leaning closer to hug her.  
“Mother.” Melinda whispers as she wraps her arms around him.

It is in that very moment that the door of the Zephyr opens and Daisy appears on the scene with a wide grin spread across her face.  
“Wow.. And I thought I was the one who’d had a romantic night.”  
“Welcome back” Phil waves at her with one hand, the other one still holding Melinda. “So, how did it go?”  
“I’m not sure how much guys would like to know.” Says Daisy as she hangs her jacket. She has her back to them, so she can’t see their faces, but she can imagine it, and that is good enough.  
“Alright..” Phil says with a resigned voice. His girl is an adult now, he has to cope with the fact that she can do adult things.  
Melinda is still silent. She doesn’t know what to say.

  
Daisy turns around and sees the woman fighting her emotions. It’s always difficult for her to find the right words, to show her true feelings. But Daisy learnt to read what’s going on in her mind between the lines of her face.  
“Hey May, I was just kidding. I don’t know him that well.”  
At those words Melinda relaxes. Her baby is still innocent.  
“Not yet, anyway.” Daisy says laughing, and Melinda can’t help but smile herself.  
“He’s actually been extremely romantic. It was almost weird.” Daisy goes on with her story as she sits on the sofa in front of the two Agents. “I’m not really used to having romantic people around.”  
“Tell me about it!” Phil says with a sardonic grin.  
Melinda turns to look at him right in the eyes. Her glare is one of those who would scare anyone away. But not Phil or Daisy.  
The girl bursts into laugh and Phil attentively tries to explain he was just kidding.  
  
  


“I’m glad to know everything went well.” The woman finally says.  
“Looks like you’ll have to wait before punching him to death.” Phil adds, still smiling.  
“Wait. You’d really do that?” Daisy asks Melinda with a voice that is equally surprised and terrified.  
“No one can hurt you and hope to get away with it.” Melinda says with her typical intimidating grin. “Not even if they can turn their head into a skull on fire.”  
“Remind me never to piss you off.” Laughs Daisy. “You know,” she then goes on, “I think that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.”  
“Keeping you safe is our job.” Phil answers for Melinda, who is still trying to process the many emotions going on inside her head.  
“Right. I keep forgetting I work for you guys.”  
“It’s not just that. Keeping you safe is our job as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and your S.O., but it is our job mainly as-”  
“Your parents.”  Melinda finishes the sentence.  
  


At this point Daisy has tears in her eyes and is unable to elaborate words that actually would make sense.

“I..I don’t know what to say. I’ve always dreamed about having a family and you.. I.. God, I’m being ridiculous.” She mutters as she stands up and walks toward them.  
“I love you. I really do.”  
“We love you too” Phil says as he puts an arm behind Melinda’s back and gestures for Daisy to come closer.

They stay like that for a while.  
“By the way, I invited Robbie over for dinner tomorrow.”  
“I’ll try not to scare him away.” Melinda says, “But I can’t make promises.”  
“Mel..” Phil tries  
“I just want to put him to the test.” She says, the evil grin back on her face.  
“I’m gonna be single forever, right?” Daisy whispers to Phil.  
They both burst into laugh, while Melinda smiles pleased.  
“If Robbie really is a good guy as you claim, there will be no worry.”  
“You know you scare me, right?”  
“You’ve never met her mother.” Phil states. “She must have taken this whole boyfriends thing from her.”  
“Still, you did pass her test” Melinda reminds him playfully.  
“It was my charming personality, what can I say..” he smiles.  
“ugh, please..” Melinda teases him rolling her eyes.  
“If Coulson passed it Robbie can do it for sure”  
“Hey, what do you mean?” Phil turns to Daisy pretending to be mad.  
“Nothing! Night! Love you!” She says half laughing as she runs away.

“What did she mean? I’ve got my trump cards.”   
“Sure Phil.” Melinda says kissing him on the lips as they close the door behind them and walk to their bedroom.  
“I love you, Mel.”  
“I love you too.”  
“I’m better than Robbie, right?”  
“we’ll see it tomorrow.” Melinda says starting to get undressed. “But if you come to bed right now, you might score a few extra points.”

Phil doesn’t need to be asked twice


End file.
